


i'm at the combination dunkin' donuts & urgent care by orphan_account [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humanstuck, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Karkat Vantas is convinced beyond a doubt that his neighbor is some variety of murderer, until they actually meet in person. Highlights include blood at the laundromat, Dave's weird obsession with candles, and a box of shitty swords.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	i'm at the combination dunkin' donuts & urgent care by orphan_account [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i'm at the combination dunkin donuts & urgent care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696720) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

  
  
**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13EUrg-aNR4_8FWBIw_QUl8RcDFoCuF7K/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say this was super heckin fun to pod


End file.
